omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
The Court of Outer Gods
Civilization Summary The Court of Outer Gods 'or simply just referred to as '''The Outer Gods '''is a collective group of deities that all come from a realm called "The Dreamscape". These race of gods are considered some of the most primal and powerful entities to ever exist in The Gachaverse. Whilst their relationship with The Creators are unknown, It's heavily implied that The Outer Gods are some form of Creators and vice verse. The collective group is seperated into pantheons, with '''Restless Aria '(Azathoth) sitting at the top as The Supreme Being and lesser yet extremely powerful entities such as '''Chaotic Nyarly (Nyarlothatep), Unspeakable Heather '(Hastur), '''Toxic Carolina '(Cthulhu) and 'Inferno Carrie '(Cthuga) sitting as influencial gods among The Court Civilization Statistics '''Tiering: 2-A Civilization Class: Multiversal '''(The Outer Gods have absolute control over many universes and their extensions, in addition to having complete dominion over "The Dreamscape", which touches and connects all realities in Gachaverse) '''Name: The Court of Outer Gods, The Outer Gods, The Elder Ones Verse: Gachaverse, Lovecraft (Daisy-Baka's Visual Novel) Age: '''Primordial (Existed alongside The Creators, who existed in the endless void before the swirl of creation) '''Classification: Pantheon of Gods, Cosmic Entities Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the chaotic nature of reality), Madness Manipulation (The Outer Gods and Elder Gods can make beings go mad from simply gazing at their true forms. Also due to being Creators, they likely have this too, who can make those who look at their true form go insane), Outer God Physiology, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which she did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) Kardashev Scale: Type V '''(Similarly to The Creators, they have control over all universes and can easily manipulate the energy that extends from their essence) '''Population: Unknown, but It's implied to be in the sextillions, as it's suggested there's a Outer God for every star in the universe Territory: The Dreamscape (A nexus-point of the multiverse where all dreamers meet when one falls into a deep sleep. This realm is the connection that touches all realities and exists across every dimension, allowing dreamers from any world to access it's interior. All Outer Gods possess some degree of control over it, whilst Aria has absolute command over it's structure) Technology/Abilities: None Notable Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Outer Gods and Elder Ones should be within the same league as The Creators and their most strongest gods. All Outer Gods possess some degree of control over The Dreamscape, of which is a realm that touches and connects to every dimension, allowing dreamers from any and all realities to enter. The most powerful of The Outer Gods, Restless Aria, it's stated many times to be able to cause chaos to the multiverse and Heather even states she can erase it from simply waking up) '''Power Source: None, as they didn't need for a power source Speed: Immeasurable '(Outer Gods are stated to transcended the material universe and resides on a higher level of reality than the 3rd Dimension. Should be comparable to Ellie, who exists outside of standard Space and Time. The Creators also reside within The Void, which exists outside the totality of all universes) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''(Outer Gods are capable of sparring with one another for supreme power and enduring each other blows) '''Industrial Capacity: : Immeasurable '''(Can create weapons and items within The Void in order to fight with Sol and his group, Genesis, whom of which are immediate threats) '''Military Prowess: The Outer Gods and Elder Ones are an ancient and powerful race that have almost all knowing minds across the multiverse. Should be comparable to The Creators, who only were killed due to another being possessing their own power. Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Notable Individuals: *Restless Aria *Unspeakable Heather *Chaotic Nyala *Inferno Carrie *Toxic Carolina Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Gachaverse Category:Neutral Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Races Category:Factions Category:Chaos Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Benders Category:Wind Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:The Corruption Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Destruction Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Madness Inducers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Tier 2